As life goes on and on
by SinCityAngelAle
Summary: Zuko along with his uncle and a new friend look for the Avatar team to help him on his journey. But will they let him in? And after teaming along with the avatar will sparks fly between him and a certain girl?
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

This story takes place after the Crossroads of Destiny.

-- **Zuko's Story** --

After the battle in Ba Sing Se Zuko thought that his life was changing for the best!

But Zuko soon realized that Azula lied to him when she threw him in prison along with his uncle in Ba Sing Se. He and Iroh managed to escape with the help of Emerald, a firebender who was on Azula's team but saw that the war was wrong and escaped with them. Now they are out looking for the Avatar so they can join him and help stop the war.

--** The Avatar team** --

Aang's wound has almost recovered but he is still in pain and can not bend without putting himself in pain. The Earth King was dropped of with some of his family members along with Basco in a little town in the Earth Kingdom where he will be safe for know. The Avatar team has a new member on there team her name is Topaz, an earthbending orphan looking for her rightful place in his world.

A/N : Don't worry I will still update on my other stories... But I just had the idea to do this story... Hope you like!! =


	2. Beginning the search!

A/N: OK so here this first chapter on this story! Ok I really hope you like this story!!

I don't know why but I have a feeling this one may be a good one!! (wow I really hope my feeling is right.. haha) WELL READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!! D

Beginning the search!!

Zuko, Iroh, and there new friend ,Emerald, start there search for the avatar!! But they are having a little trouble trying to find them... They made a small camp in some wood near by the Western Air Temple. Which by the way they had no idea!

" I don't understand how they have gotten so far!! We just _SAW_ their bison YEASTERDAY!!" Zuko screamed in frustration while looking at a map.

"We just have to keep trying nephew, there is no need to get angry." Iroh said to Zuko in a comforting voice.

" Well we're pretty sure they are heading for the Western Air Temple. Right?" Emerald,while slouching on a chair shaped rock, asked and turned to face Zuko.

Zuko looked her way and said in an unsure tone, " well yeah I'm pretty sure they're planning to stay there."

Emerald's face brightened up and replied to Zuko's answer, " Ok! So how hard is it to find a temple? I mean its a _temple_ right?"

" This temple is different. It's not above ground like most temples... It's kinda underground." Zuko said while staring up into the sky.

" Oh well... that's something I've never heard of before... well we better get a move on if we want to try to find then before sundown!" Emerald said in a happy mood while getting up from her slouching position and grabbing her things.

Zuko smiled and picked up his things as well. When suddenly he noticed that uncle was no where to be found! He turned around a few times in search for him.

Emerald had noticed the worried look on his face and asked him in a serious tone, " What are you doing?"

Zuko answered, " I can't find Uncle! He's not here anymore! WHERE IS HE!?"

" OK! Do not panic! Just stay calm. How far can an old man have gone, right?" Emerald said to Zuko while making calm down signals.

As soon as Emerald said that Iroh came out of some bushes looking very relaxed.

Zuko was the first to notice that Iroh had come back. So he quickly ran up to him and grabbed his shoulders and shook him while asking him, " Where were you Uncle!?"

Iroh grabbed Zuko's shoulders and signaled him to calm down. While he was doing that he said in a laughing tone, " What can't an old man go to the bathroom without making everyone panic?"

When he finished talking everyone began laughing thinking of how much they panicked only to find out that he went to the bathroom. How silly did they feel. They walked till sundown in search for the avatar and his team. " It's getting late we better make camp for tonight and in the morning we can continue our search. How does that sound?" Iroh asked the teens as he yawned. Zuko agreed and looked at Emerald to see what her answer was only to see that she was already sleeping while leaning against a tree. Zuko walked over to her and opened his water canteen and poured a little bit of his water on her face making her jump up and hit a low branch in shock. When she hit the floor she looked around to see who was the one who did that and saw Zuko laughing in front of her like there was no tomorrow!

Emerald lighted her hand on fire and stared running towards Zuko and said in a angered tone, "Oh you will regret doing that Zuko!"

Iroh quickly put his hands in front of them to stop them from hurting each other and said, " Calm down kids there is no need to fight right now!"

Zuko bent down a little so he can be closer to Emerald and asked loudly, " Oh yeah!? What are going to do?"

This angered Emerald a lot and she tried to jump over to attack him but Iroh's hand was still in the way. Iroh then pinched and pulled their ears as if they were little kids. Which caused them to be in pain.

Iroh looked at Zuko and in a serious tone told him, " Prince Zuko! Very soon after this war you will become Fire Lord, this is no way for a future leader of the Fire Nation to be acting!"

As Iroh was scolding his nephew he noticed that Emerald was having the time her life watching him scold Zuko. He then turned around and looked at Emerald seriously and said, " And you young lady! You must get rid of the bad habits that you have learned while with my niece Azula! You are now with us and you as well as my nephew must learn to control your temper! Do I make myself clear?!

Both Zuko and Emerald nodded yes in fright of seeing Uncle so angry. Uncle then looked at both of then and told them to apologies to each other. They both apologized to each other and went to start making their tents. When they all finally finished eating dinner they all said good night to each other and went to their tents to get some rest for tomorrow they were all sure that they would find the Avatar and his team mates and it wasn't going to be easy to try to talk to him...

A/N: Ok this is chapter # 1! Well I will try to make chapter # 2 soon! Ok? Well please tell me what you think! PLEASE READ, ENJOY AND REVEIW!!


End file.
